Dragon Tamer
by Myan Mirage
Summary: Dragons are creatures of myths and legend. They don't exist, right? Naruto thought the same before one mission changed his life forever. Yaoi Discontinued
1. The Beginning

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself as I came upon a horrific scene. "What happened here?" Lying face down on the ground was woman in a pool of her own blood. I glanced around swiftly to find still fresh blood splattered everywhere. Everything was dripping with her blood. There was no way that all of this could possibly be hers.

As I further inspected the area around the woman, I saw a large, black dragon win lying several feet torn from her body, still bleeding from the part that had once been attached to her back. I noticed that blood was dripping from the tree above her. I was shocked to find her other wing lodged in between a couple branches. "God," I whispered again. "This is just sick and wrong."

I continued my inspection of the area before I realized that all of this blood was different shades. There were two different bloods splattered throughout the field. I searched around, trying to find the cause of the blue blood that was splattered around. It didn't take me long to find a second body, that of a little girl. She was inside the roots of a tree. There was a trail of blood from an original pooling point that told me that she had crawled from there.

The medic nin in me took control. I guess that someday I should thank Tsunade for teaching me some of the jutsus. Today, I'm actually going to have to use them. I grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse. I was quickly disappointed and grieved when I found none. It seemed as though the wound to her chest was what killed her.

"You find anything yet, Naruto?" Sakura questioned. I pressed the transmit button on it.

"I've found two women in my area of the forest," I responded. "I think that they might be the reason for the explosion. One of them is dead. Whoever did this wanted both to die a horrible death. I think that they were both tortured. Who ever did this was sick and demented."

"Is the other woman alive?" Kakashi questioned.

"I don't really know," I responded. I bent over the woman to check her neck for a pulse. "I'd be really surprised if she wa-" I cried out when the woman suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Kakashi shouted. My heart was pounding so hard and so loud that I could barely hear him calling my name. The woman still had my wrist in her grasp, and I was too frightened to fight back. She had scared the hell out of me. "Naruto! Naruto! Answer me! What's happening?" Kakashi shouted. "Sasuke, go to Naruto's area!" he ordered. "Naruto! Naruto, respond!"

"She," I began, "she...she." I was so surprised and frightened that I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What, Naruto?" Kakashi questioned. I stared as the woman shifted into a sitting position while still keeping a tight grip on my wrist.

"She's not dead," I whispered softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura questioned annoyed.

"What the hell do you think?" I snapped. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Yeah, that was dumb, Sakura," Sasuke responded. "Naruto, I think I see you."

I was about to respond when the woman placed one finger to my lips. I heard Sasuke shh them over the line. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. He must be in the tree behind me.

I sat there on the bloody ground watching the woman. Her left eye was closed shut from the blood still streaming from a hole that was left in her head from where she had been hit. The pupil of her visible eyes was slowly disappearing into a sea of amber that was her iris. She was far from surprised to see me frightened.

"You must have been beautiful before you were attacked," I found myself saying as I looked her over. She smiled at me before she put a finger to her busted lips, silencing me.

"Will you...please...do me...a...favor," she asked me slowly before going into a horrible coughing fit. Immediately, I began the seals to help her, but she stopped me.

"Let me heal you," I pleaded with her. "You're so close to death." She held her hand up for me to stop.

"Just allow me to die," she said hoarsely after she had finished coughing.

"Please," I begged. "Let me heal you." She shook her head.

"I just want you to do something for me," she said, her voice becoming increasingly softer. I had to lean closer to her in order to hear. "Please, take care of my two eggs." She pointed to the large tree Sasuke was either hiding in or behind, but I was determined to heal her.

"I promise that I will take care of them, but let me he-"

"No!" she said sternly, surprising me with the force she had left. "In order for them to listen to you, I need to give you part of myself. Please." I saw that she was just as determined to die as I was to heal her. I didn't want her to die. I didn't even know this woman, and yet I already cared about her enough to really want to heal her and keep her alive.

I bit my lip, thinking. Should I? I don't know. She watched me, waiting for my response. I could feel her life force slipping away. She didn't have much time left.

"Alright," I replied dejectedly. She smiled at me and grabbed both of my hands between hers.

"Don't worry," she told me. "I won't truly be dead. A part of me will be inside of you while another will be here."

"Like reincarnation?" I questioned. She nodded. "So your people never really die?"

"We are different people after we die," she responded. She pulled off her golden cuff that had rested on her forearm before taking off her silver circlet and pendent. She placed them into my hands.

"Keep these safe," she told me. She pulled me into a hug. She then pushed me away a bit so that we were face-to-face. She was so close that I could feel her warm breath against my face. She whispered something under her breath before closing the gap between us. I froze, surprised by the unexpected kiss. Couldn't a boy get a warning?

I was even more surprised when I felt a weird energy begin to course through my body. I unconsciously allowed my eyes to roll into the back of my head, feeling utter pleasure from the feeling of the strong supernatural energy racing through my body, adjusting it, changing it. I loved the feeling of her lips on mine. I loved the feeling of this energy coursing through my system. I wanted more. I wanted so much more.

I was disheartened when the energy disappeared and the kiss ended. As my eyes refocused on the woman before me, I was once again surprised to find that she was gone. In her place was nothing more than a pile of ash.

I sat there on the ground for a few minutes, wondering to myself just what had happened before I realized that I had never gotten that woman's name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he came from behind the trees. I snapped out of my reverie and stood up, still gazing down at the pile of ash that had once been a woman. No, she was not a woman. She was a dragon demon. She had been a very beautiful dragon demon to boot. She had been far too young to have met such a traumatic and demented end. I felt for her, but that was all I could do at this point. She was dead, just like the little girl in the roots. Both had met their ends. This shouldn't have happened.

"Naruto?"

This should never have happened. I clenched my fists. I wanted to kill whoever did this to them. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to show them no mercy. I was not going to make this a near-death experience. They weren't even going to come close to being able to be revived ever again. When I finished with them, there was going to be absolutely no way to figure out who or even what they were.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Once again, I snapped out of my reverie and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, could you get the little girl that is in the tree you were behind," I ordered him, even though it was in the form of a question. He glanced at the tree before going to get the girl. I shook my head once to remove the images of the woman. I had other things to do than to look at her mutilated face. Though she had still been pretty even after the vicious attack, I knew that she must have looked much more beautiful before.

Forcing myself to turn away from the demon's ashes, I walked towards the tree the blue-blooded girl had once occupied. Using common sense, I began to search for holes big enough to hide and egg or two inside. The girl had to have been in the tree for some reason. What other reason is there other than to protect the eggs? This woman had probably been her sister. It would have been her duty to protect the eggs until they had hatched.

Finding no hole on the exterior of the tree, I crept down and crawled in between the roots where the girl had been lying. Once inside the little hideaway, I glanced around before I spotted something different about a spot of dirt near the back. I crawled deeper inside and began to dig at the spot with my hands before I found two extremely gorgeous and just as large eggs. One was the color of pure gold while the other was the color of pure silver. They felt like the real deal, too. They were way too heavy to be eggs. They were both the size of my hands.

"Naruto!" I pulled off my jacket and placed them into that before zipping it and tying the sleeves together to make sure nothing happened to them. I crawled out from underneath the tree to find Sakura and Kakashi jumping to this area.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi questioned. I nodded. I walked over to the only clean part of the area and sat down, exhausted for some unknown reason. I needed a break. I felt like I would pass out. I set the eggs on the ground and untied and zipped the jacket. Sakura gasped at them when she saw them. She went to touch one, but I slapped her hand away.

"Look but don't touch," I told her. Kakashi came and sat next to me. I surprised myself and began to lean on him for a little support.

"You look exhausted," he said. "Are you alright?"

"A dragon demon gave me half of her soul," I responded. "Exactly how am I supposed to feel? Fine?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the things the woman gave to me. All of them except for the circlet, which I had kept in my hand the entire time. I laid them out on the ground and sighed. "She never gave me her name. Nor did she tell me why she gave me these. She just kissed me before turning into a pile of dust." I nodded back towards the tree across the area. I felt a pang of guilt and regret run through my chest. Yes, I was exhausted, but that didn't mean that I had to be rude, too. She had just died. What was wrong with me?

Sakura sighed as she examined the circlet. It was silver with a sapphire stone carved into the shape of a crescent moon. Sasuke was staring at the cuff. It was gold, and was large enough to fit on his bicep, though it didn't seem that large on the demoness. Engraved in the center of the gold metal was a flaming sun. Kakashi was holding the pendent up to the little light that was left by the setting sun. It was silver like the egg and circlet, and it looked to be a sun shaped topaz hanging off the bottom of two deep sapphire blue crescent moons that were connected together by their backs.

"Pretty," I whispered as I stared at it. The little sunlight left glinted off the smooth surface of the crescent moon. It glittered slightly and glowed just bright enough to cause Kakashi to seriously look at it before returning to normal.

"Very," Kakashi added to my comment. He glanced over at me. From the look in his one good eye, he must know just how seriously exhausted I was. I was on the verge of passing out right now. Wonder if he knew that, too.

"It's almost sunset. We're awhile away from the village," he said a few seconds later. "Let's set up camp. Sakura, Sasuke, you stay here and start setting everything up. I'll go and secure the area. Naruto, you just stay and rest." I nodded before I tried to get off him and failed. Kakashi grabbed me by the shoulders and stood up, making sure to keep me from falling, before he lay me down gently on the ground. I watched him jump into the tree and disappear from my sight. God I was so tired. I need a break. I need rest. I need rest now.

Sakura came over and placed a pillow under my head and a blanket over me. "Thanks," I whispered. She smiled at me before becoming concerned. She placed her hand to my forehead. It was cool to the touch.

"You have a slight fever," she responded. "Let me give a quick once over before I get your anything, alright?" I mumbled a soft yes before closing my eyes. I could feel her moving her chakra over my body. I could feel myself absorbing that chakra. It felt so good to my already exhausted body. Now all I needed right now was sleep. I just wanted to go to sleep. I got my wish.

* * *

My body was really heavy as I regained consciousness at an agonizingly slow rate. My hearing was hazy. All I heard was mumbling and buzzing. I felt numb, inside and out. I couldn't see. Hell, I couldn't even blink. I was just so heavy. I felt like dead weight, lead, marble. I couldn't move at all. I hated it.

My hearing was slowly getting better. I was able to distinguish between voices, but I couldn't tell how many people were talking and who's voice was who's. Wait, I can hear three voices. I think that the people talking might be my team. My hearings getting better. I can now comprehend what they are saying.

"He's been out for awhile," someone, an older male, said. By his voice, I could tell that he was Kakashi. How long have I been out?

"His body is still undergoing some changes," a woman said. Sakura, I believe.

"He needs to wake up." Sasuke, obviously. "He's been unconscious for almost two days. Sakura, can't we just move him already?" I've been out for two days? How could that be? What changes?

"His body is still changing I've said," Sakura snapped at him. "We can't move him yet. It might cause problems for his transformation."

"Why is it taking so long?" Why was that bastard so damn impatient?

"Male bodies don't need to change as much as a woman's body does. A sudden transformation for a guy would take longer for them to finish." She sure could be smart when she wanted.

My hearing finally cleared completely. I was suddenly overwhelmed by all of the new sounds. My hearing was much better than my hearing before. Was this apart of the change? Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. I want to know.

My body no longer felt as numb. I could now feel the prickling of the grass on the back of my arms. I could feel the fabric of my shirt and the thin blanket on top of me. I could feel and hear the wind pass over my body. I could feel it tug at my blanket. My sense of smell was back, too. I could smell the faint scent of someone cooking. I think that they were far, far away. Was this all apart of the change?

"His body is finally adjusting," Sakura said, or maybe she whispered. I could barely tell. My hearing was so acute now.

"When will he wake up?" Kakashi questioned. There was silence before I felt Sakura's chakra flowing over my body. The heat of it was so incredible. I wanted that heat. I wanted that energy. I want it. I want it now. I felt something begin to stir in my body, something opened sort of, before I felt that chakra, that energy, enter me.

Sakura continued to give me energy unknowingly before she let out a slight yelp, and the chakra left me. I could still, though, feel some of her energy stirring inside of me, wanting to come out. Did I absorb her chakra?

"What's wrong?" Kakashi questioned. There was silence before I heard someone move away from me.

"I think – no, I know it," Sakura said. "Naruto absorbed some of my chakra." There was a silence before someone moved again, only this time the person came closer. I took a quick whiff of the air around me. The scent of the person was a mixture of dog and Bod body wash. I internally moaned. I wonder if Kakashi's scent made most women want him. I doubt it. Something about his scent would be a complete turn off for women, but it turned me on.

I took another breath – this one deeper – only to find that he was closer to me. When had he gotten so close? I heard him hum. Judging from how intense his scent was and how it was getting rather difficult to hear anything other than his heart beating at an increasingly steady pace, I'd say that he was a good couple inches from my head. This meant that he was crouch over me, more specifically my face. What was he doing? Did he know that I was mentally conscious, but not physically?

"Naruto, can you hear me?" he questioned. There was my answer. Well, sort of. He must have a hunch on whether or not I'm conscious or not. I would answer him, but I couldn't move my lips. "Naruto, if you can hear me, take a deep breath," he continued. I could do that. That was simple, so I took an extremely exaggerated deep breath. It was so exaggerated that he knew it was the real thing. I heard him chuckle. "He can hear me at least," he said calmly. "Sasuke, would you and Sakura please go and properly bury the little girl?"

"But what about Naruto?" Sakura questioned, worried.

"He'll be fine in my care," Kakashi continued. Somehow, I could tell that Sakura didn't really believe this, but she went with Sasuke, anyway. I can't believe that the girl has been okay this long. She should have started to decompose a long time ago in this heat. Or maybe it was only hot to me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when something soft and warm pressed themselves against my lips. Kakashi. The bastard was taking advantage of my motionless state. If only I could move.

"I couldn't help myself," he whispered softly against my lips. He chuckled softly. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you. You just looked so perfect. I just couldn't help wanting you even more."How I just wanted to rip him to shreds right now, but I could only remain still. His scent and heartbeat were so overwhelming, but I surpassed them and surveyed the area. Sakura and Sasuke were near the riverbed which was almost two miles away. I could smell the salty air blow their scents in our direction. If anything, Sakura had forced him there, thinking that it would be a very sacred place to bury the girl. Not only that, but the river would be in just the right lighting to make it a very romantic setting. Though it was a little morbid, she was trying her hardest to kill two birds with one stone. If anything, she'd force him to stay with her by going through an entire funeral ceremony, which would take two or three hours due to all of the rituals that took place during the ceremony.

I knew what he was thinking, and I wanted him inside of me so badly right now that it hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to allow him to take me when I could even move. Somehow, I got the feeling that he felt the same way.

He ran his hand across my face, removing a stray strand of hair. "Wake up soon," he said softly, before planting another kiss on my lips. "I miss you." He got up and seemed to walk away before he sat down just a little ways away from me.

God, I hated that man, that tease. I wanted nothing more than to have his hands roaming my body, touching me all over, kissing me all over. I wanted for him to slip fully inside of me like he used to before all of these stupid mission came about. I wanted him. I wanted him to take me. I wanted him to love me, but I hated this stupid paralysis!

It must have been my rage that fueled my body for all the heaviness simply disappeared and my eyes fluttered open. I glanced around at the slightly cloudy blue sky before glancing to my right where my jacket was. It was untouched. I was grateful. If they had even so much as scratched one of my eggs, I would have killed them all. I glanced to my left only to find the tree I had been leaning against once upon a time. I turned my gaze downward to look down my body. Everything was there except for my shirt. As I gazed down at my torso, I noticed something off. Then, it clicked in my mind. What the hell happened to the seal? It wasn't like its usual spiral shape. It looked as if it had been contorted and twisted in such a way that it looked more like a whirlpool shaped spiral instead of the original circular one. Don't know what it meant, but I could still sense my prisoner locked inside my stomach. Nothing to worry about there.

I sat up slowly, earning a gasp from the person behind me. In response, I said, "I hate you, you fucking tease." Kakashi was quiet before chuckling softly to himself. He was directly behind me in no time. He pressed himself against my back. I shivered. God, I wanted him so much that it hurt, but what if the others came back early? What if we get caught? This relationship was a secret for multiple reasons. One of them was that a Jounin was fucking his student. Another was that a Jounin was fucking the village demon. Two very, very bad reasons to get both of us the death penalty. Not only that, but we were on a mission. Another reason for us to die.

"No, you fucking tease," I said to him. "We can't. Not now." I gasped as he slipped a hand down the front of my pants and gripped me. I felt his breath on my ear.

"Sakura and Sasuke won't be back for another two hours," he whispered. "Sakura will want to do a full ritual. I told her to make sure she did one when I talked to her last night." He emphasized night by squeezing my length. If he didn't stop, I'd been hard in another couple of seconds.

"This is known as rape since I don't want to go through with it," I responded. He chuckled slightly.

"But don't you?" he questioned. God, I sure did. I wanted him. I wanted this. How the hell did he get to know me so damn well?

"Damn you," I told him as he squeezed my length tighter. I moaned in pleasure. I hated him for doing this to me. I've never felt so weak and vulnerable in my life, but I liked it.

Suddenly, we both froze. I could hear Sakura's voice twenty kilometers or so away. Immediately, Kakashi's hand left my pants. Lucky for both of us, we weren't hard yet. Keyword: yet. Kakashi returned to his spot some feet away from me and began to read his book again. I can't wait until we get back to Konoha. Payback was going to be a serious bitch for him.

Sakura was the first to burst into our little clearing. She was thoroughly surprised when she found me awake. So was Sasuke, who came a little after her.

"Naruto, when did you wake up?" she questioned, walking over to me. I instinctively grabbed my jacket and pulled it closer to me.

"Just a few minutes ago," I told her, gripping the bundled eggs tightly to my chest. She seemed to notice my reaction.

"It's alright," she said. "We're not going to hurt the eggs."

"How can I believe that when people have tried to hurt me?" I shot back before I could stop myself. She pursed her lips together as she thought of a good reply.

"Naruto, no one is going to hurt you," Kakashi said, trying to relax me. He only pissed me off more, and he seemed to notice that.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, no one is going to hurt you or the eggs," he said. "We just have to keep them quiet from everyone else, alright? As long as only the Hokage and us know about them, they will be safe in your custody." Funny. I had never thought of him as the type who would be the one to reassure me.

I glanced down at the bundle in my arms. "Okay," I said softly. "I'll relax. Just don't touch them!" The other three members of my squad nodded. At least they didn't have an issue with following orders.


	3. Chapter 3

We remained in the clearing a few more hours before I was able to really move around again. When this happened, we all got ready to leave. As Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi took care of everything, I gazed down at the bundle in my lap. I quickly opened it so that I could stare down at the large dragon eggs. The sunlight made their silver and gold shells sparkle.

It's funny. Somehow, I get the feeling that I know exactly what sex the dragons will be. I felt this same way when I was removing them from the tree. Somehow, I get the feeling that the dragon in the gold egg is a girl while the dragon in the silver egg is a boy. I don't know why or how I know this, but I just know that I have a boy and a girl dragon. I just knew it.

Now I was currently thinking up good names for both of them. I was thinking of Amber for the girl, but it didn't seem to feel right. Some part of me twisted in disagreement. I'm pretty sure it was the dragon. Somehow, I was connected to them before they were even born. Okay, how about Lady? Nope, got the same feeling of disagreement.

Um, Sapphire? Nope.

Safira? Nope.

Esmeralda? Ew. I didn't have to feel that to know that that was a really ugly name.

Menou? Ew. No.

Ruby? Funny. That name got a sorta kinda.

Pearl? Nope.

Topaz? That one got a hell no. That hurt.

Hmm... How about Beauty?

I surprised myself by sitting up straight out my relaxed position. She liked that name. She seriously liked that name. Beauty. That was my little girl's name. It was going to be Beauty. I felt so proud of myself at that moment, but I kept my cheering to myself. No point in alerting the others...Wait, had I called Beauty my little girl? I sounded like her father. Well, technically I was now. Well, Beauty it is. Now for the boy.

Silver? Sorta kinda.

Topazio? Hell no.

Menou? Hell no.

Rubin? Sorta kinda.

Etalon? Nope. Stallion? Nope.

Noire? Sorta kinda.

Prince? I always did like that- Hey, he loves it! Prince! That's what I'm going to call him. Prince! My little Prince. Perfect. I sound like someone's dad right now, huh? I guess I'm getting used to the idea of taking care of twin dragons. This should be fun.

Now that the naming was done, I turned my attention to the treasures the lady dragon gave me. For some odd reason, the pendent kept drawing my attention. I got the feeling that the dragons wanted me to wear that one. I wonder why.

My overwhelming senses caught Sakura and Sasuke gazing in my direction. Well, not exactly my direction. They were gazing at the circlet and cuff. Sakura's eyes were completely glued to the silver circlet while Sasuke would glance away only to come right back like his eyes were being pulled towards the little accessories. Maybe the dragons were working their magic on them, too. That would be a pure stroke of luck if anything.

Kakashi caught their gazes and decided to play good sensei. "Naruto, what are those items for?" he questioned. I gazed at them. Something in the back of my mind gave me the answer.

"They are to help me give others around me part of the women's soul to them," I responded. "They each contain a part of her. This way, the others can help control the dragons." I picked up the pendent. "This one is mine. She gave me this so that she could combine with my soul more easily. It actually looks pretty nice, huh?" Kakashi shook his head. I already knew the question that was running through his mind. What was he going to do with me? I don't even know what I was going to do with myself. I have to take care of two baby dragons almost completely by myself. How am I going to do that?

"Naruto, who are you going to give those to?" Sakura questioned, indicating with her finger to the circlet and the cuff. "You've already claimed the pendent." I stared at her for a moment. To trust her or to not trust her. That was the question. My own adaptation of Shakespeare's Macbeth. Anyway, my best bet was to trust her because if I didn't, she'd go complain to her parents who will complain to the council who will complain to the ninja council, and in the end, the dragons will be killed, and I will in turn slaughter the entire village with my bare hands. That was pretty much how it was going to play out if you asked me. Trust me, my overactive imagination was right most of the time when it came to the council and what they were going to do to me. The other times I came real close.

"I don't know, Sakura," I told her, which was the truth. Even though I knew how it might end up, I still couldn't put much of my faith on her. She had a big mouth, and she knew it. Her mouth wasn't so big that she would just blurt it out, but if she wasn't careful about what she said, she might accidentally give some important clue away. I didn't want that to happen, and she seemed to figure out my way of thinking.

"I know it may seem hard for you to trust me, Naruto, but I swear to you that I will not utter a word about the dragons unless I am in your presence," she said. "I'll really, really, _really _hard as to not blurt out anything by mistake. Please trust me." She seemed to really want this, but the circlet would be really obvious. How would she conceal it?

"Naruto, I know you may not trust me much anymore," Sasuke began, causing me to split my attention between the two of them, "but you're my best friend. I know that may not mean that you have to trust, but I want to help you take care of the dragons. You can barely take care of yourself. I'm afraid of what my happen to the dragons." He's not funny, but he has a point. For the past seventeen years, I've only been barely scraping by. Having two more mouths to feed would be extremely difficult. I would need the help.

"I get what you're telling me, but...I don't know," I said. Trusting was extremely difficult to me after all that I've been through. I trusted Kakashi not to fail me as a teacher, and to love me as a partner. He's careful around me, trying his hardest not to break the fragile trust that we have. It was fragile, but it was there. I trust him with my heart, but I don't trust him enough to give my entire being to him, which is something that I want. I trust Sakura to be there for me when I need her. I trust her to be a good comrade. The trust is delicate, but it's there. I trust Sasuke not to up and leave again just so that he can kill his brother. That trust is tissue paper thin, but it's there.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, we're not forcing you to give those items to us," he said calmly. "If you don't want to, then you don't want to." That took a lot of pressure off. If I didn't want to give them the items, then I didn't have to, but I wanted to give them to the others. I wanted to be able to trust them whole-heartedly. I wanted to, but my heart wouldn't let me.

I took a deep breath. It's time to go against my heart. I know I'll be paying for it later, but I needed to be able to trust others better. This was probably the most dangerous way to do so, but it was still a good start. If they destroyed that trust, I wouldn't think twice when I decided to kill them and leave with my hatchlings. I'd kill them and run away. No point in staying.

I picked up the circlet with both hands and held it out to Sakura. "Break my trust," I began, "and I won't even consider leaving you alive. I'm not trying to be mean, but in order to protect my hatchlings, I will kill." Sakura paled at the thought, but nodded in agreement. She understood what I was saying. If someone harmed a mama bear's cubs, she would kill whomever did so. All you need to do is place me in the mama bear's place.

Sakura took the circlet from my hands and saintly placed it on her head. As soon at it rested atop her pink head, the sapphire gem on the circlet began to glow. Sakura froze, shocked by the sudden energy that was pouring out the gemstone. She squeaked when the glow began to spread through her entire body. When it finally consumed her, her surprised look fell off her features and her shining green eyes became dull and began to stare off into space. Slowly, her green eyes turned a dark blue before flashing brightly. Abruptly, the glow began to diminish. As it did, it gathered on her forehead. I was surprised when a blue crescent moon began to appear where the glow was on her forehead. Then, the glow disappeared, and the sapphire on the circlet became dull again.

We were quiet for a moment, surprised by what had happened. I reached forward to touch the circlet when it began to shrink. Before I knew it, it was the size of a ring. No, it was a ring. I lifted it from Sakura's head just in time for her to come back to us.

"What just happened?" she questioned. I gave her the ring.

"I don't know, but it was really cool," I told her. "Are you alright?" She nodded slowly.

"I remember putting the circlet on and then glowing before everything went black," she said. "Then I was in this forest next to a waterfall. Some woman was there. She had long black hair and amber colored eyes." I stared at her, amazed.

"That's the woman who gave me her soul," I told her. "What did she say?"

"She said to be careful, and to keep her children safe and sound," Sakura responded. "She also said that it may come easier for me to trust others, but to some people it was really difficult. She said to not break that delicate trust." I nodded. She had been talking about me.

I picked up the cuff in my hand and turned it over, gazing at it. I glanced between Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi wouldn't break my trust so easily if he wanted for us to remain together, but Sasuke is like my brother. I love them both, but the cuff would just have to go to...

"Here Sasuke," I said to the Uchiha, tossing him the cuff. "Do you really need for my to repeat my warning?" He smirked and shook his head. He pulled his sleeve up and slid the cuff onto his right bicep.

The cuff was a little big on his arm. I was about to point this out when the sun engraving began to glow green. Like what happened to Sakura, the glow spread throughout his body. His ebony black eyes became dull and lifeless and stared at nothing. After a moment or two, the glow receded and returned to his arm before leaving a mark of the sun on the inside of his wrist. As the glow returned to the cuff, it shrunk, creating a tight fit on his arm. It wasn't too big anymore.

Abruptly, Sasuke shook his head as he came back to this world. "Well, that was weird," he said. "She told me that if I did anything stupid, she'd come back from the dead and kill me." I snorted as I fought down laughter.

"I like her," I told him. I pointed to the cuff. "It fits now." He looked down at it.

"Yeah," he responded. "It was a little big before."

"Naruto, put the pendent on," Sakura said. "I want to see what will happen." I smirked.

"The same thing that happened to you two most likely," I told her, but I picked up the pendent anyway, and slipped it around my neck.

Once the cool metal came in contact with my skin, the deep blue sapphire and the brilliant topaz glowed with a vengeance. The glow swiftly spread throughout my body. As it did, a warmth came to me. I liked it. I liked that warmth. I wanted that heat to remain on my body. As I wished for this, my vision was clouded with blue and my entire world went black.

_I heard a rushing waterfall before I opened my eyes. I glanced around slowly before sitting up. My eyes immediately fell on the beautiful dragoness before me. She smiled softly at me._

_"Hello, Naruto," she said. "It is nice to finally see you again." I stared at her before getting up from the ground and walking towards her._

_"Is it really you speaking to me, or just the part of your soul in my body?" I questioned. She smiled._

_"It's the part of my soul that remained inside those stones," she said before her face became serious. "I only have a few minutes to speak with you, so I will make this go as quickly as possible. My name is Desirae, and you are my successor. In your possession are my only surviving eggs. The others were killed in the attack against my homeland."_

_"You say successor," I said. "Does that mean you were of royal blood?" She nodded._

_"I was the lady of the dragon realm, but that is not so as my realm has been taken over by ninjas from this realm," she said. "Their leader was one who seemed for reptilian than we did. He reminded me of a slimy snake."_

_"Orochimaru," I whispered. "How was he able to get to your realm?"_

_"He had a creator in his midst. She was forced to open the portal to my realm. Before I left to the safety of your realm, I was able to rescue her from him by turning her into the topaz sun on your pendent." I ran my fingers over the topaz stone._

_"She's the sun?" I questioned. Desirae nodded._

_"When you awaken, the sun will be gone, and she will be next to you along with another addition," she told me. "Your friends have already spoken with me. I have warned them not to harm my eggs." She stopped and placed her hands on my chest._

_"Please protect my babies," she requested. "Don't let anything happen to them. They are the only hope for my realm's survival. Please keep them safe and sound. It will be centuries before a queen and a king is born again."_

_"A queen and a king?" I questioned. She nodded._

_"It's rare for gold and silver eggs to be laid. They are very rare indeed. That is why they are called queen and king, for the gold is always a girl and the silver is always a boy. Please take good care of them. Don't let anything harm them."_

_"I promise I won't," I told her. "They will be safe in my care." She rested her head on my chest._

_"Thank you, Naruto," she whispered. "You will be the best father they'll ever have."_

My world went black again before I was thrown back into the forest with my team. I blinked twice before glancing around. I glanced down at my pendent to find that one crescent moon was missing and the sun was gone. From the shocked expressions on my squads' faces, I had a pretty good idea of what had happened. I turned to my left to find a blond haired girl leaning on my shoulder, unconscious and wearing tattered clothes. I twisted my head to right and lost my ability to breath. Leaning on my right shoulder was a perfect copy of myself, long blondish-silver hair and everything, right down to permanent tan. I think I turned pale.


	4. Chapter 4

I struggled slightly to regain my breathe. Desirae wasn't kidding when she said extra addition. I can't believe this. I had a twin now. Scratch that. After a nice long look at the girl, I realized that she looked almost exactly like my Sexy Jutsu. The only difference is the fact that she has Sakura short hair.

"Why do I get different versions of myself and you two just get tattoos?" I questioned Sasuke and Sakura.

"You got a tattoo, too," Sakura pointed out. "All three of you do." I glared at her, but said nothing. This was just way too freaky.

As I was sighing, the boy shifted slightly, throwing me slightly off balance. It took a full minute to figure out that he had sat up. I turned to look at him as he glanced around the area. He scanned faces twice before turning to me and asking, "Where am I? Who are you?" I blinked twice. Did he not notice that we looked exactly alike?

"You're in the middle of the Konoha forest," I responded. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He stared at me for a moment. I cocked my head to the side when I realized that he was squinting. "Can you see me?" I asked him.

"Sorta," he said rubbing his eyes. "I've always had bad vision. Kyuu told me it was a result of bad judgment, but I could never understand why. What did bad judgment have to do with my eyes? He told me that bad judgment was like not being able to see clearly. I sorta understand it now, but I still wish that I could see clearly, ya know."

"Kyuu, as in Kyuubi?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Yeah. He's been teaching me a lot of stuff about what's been going on for the past couple of years. It was only until recently that I gained a human form, ya know."

"What were you before?" I further cross-examined him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I was your conscience." My jaw dropped. No. Way. He chuckled at my expression. "I'm that little voice in your head that you normally would ignore. I understand why, though. With Kyuu, you probably didn't know which voice was better to ignore." I nodded, still stunned. He just chuckled again.

"Nice," Sasuke said. "And I had to deal with only one up until now. What am I going to do with two?" His sarcasm was interrupted by a rock being chucked at him. Both me and my conscience turned to look at our female version who looked seriously pissed.

"Would you shut up?" she snapped. "I can't stand Uchihas! I had to deal with Tori and Delia before, but now I have to deal with guys! Just great!" I snorted.

"Tori? Delia?" I questioned. She nodded.

"I come from an alternate dimension to this one," she said. "My name's Naruko, by the way. You can call me Koko. Anyway, Tori is that guy's alternate. Delia is her older sister."

"Delia is a girl Itachi, then," Sasuke mumbled. "I feel for Tori." Koko glared at him.

"Well, don't," she snapped. "That bitch nearly killed me before running off to fight that snake bitch, Celeste. I used to love that name until I met that thing."

"Celeste is Oro-teme," I said, locking this into my brain.

"I was on a mission to bring that dumb-shit back when I fell through a random portal," Koko continued. "Well, not fell. Sasume, the pink chick's alternate, shoved me. He wanted to hurry up so he could get with his little Tori." She growled. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have met Celeste's alternate and gotten into the mess I'm in now. You guys meeting me is messing up the entire balance! But it's alright. I'm pretty sure the universe can fix itself. It's been doing so for millions of years now. It's can take the strain of a couple alternate meeting." I shook my head.

"You're willing to put the entire universe at risk so that you can just stay here?" my conscience said. Koko nodded.

"It's boring at home," she said. "Kiriue-sensei is acting like the pervert she is. Last time I checked, I was avoiding her as much as possible."

"Why?" I questioned, know full well why.

"I think she has a thing for me," she said. "I don't really know." I chuckled. She was so oblivious to what was going on. That was exactly how I was a few months ago.

"Koko, does what ever happen in your realm happen here?" my conscience – I really should name him – questioned. Koko rolled her eyes in thought before shaking her head.

"Have you guys been in a war with Iwa yet?" she questioned. I shook my head. "Then it won't happen. Did the Sound attack during the exam?" I nodded. "Some things happen, but others don't. For instance, this didn't happen to me, but since I'm not in my realm at the moment, I don't really know whether or not it would have, but since the Dragon realm doesn't have an alternative realm, it's safe to say that it didn't and won't." I nodded before sighing.

"Kakashi, don't you think we should head back now?" I questioned. "This is seriously wearing me out." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'd be exhausted too if I became a triplet in a matter of seconds," he commented. I groaned. I'm a triplet. Just great. Just great. What am I supposed to do with the two versions of myself?

"Hey you, blind guy, what's your name?" Sasuke questioned my conscience. Said person shrugged.

"I don't have one," he said. "Kyuu never named me. Neither has he." Great. Now I was stuck with the task of naming him.

"I've always liked the name Alistair," Koko commented. Both me and the Unnamed one shook our heads. She shrugged.

"Tony?" Sakura suggested. She got the same response.

"Ryuu?" Sasuke questioned.

"Dante?" Kakashi said. Same response. No. We were all quiet for a moment, thinking hard about this. What name would be right for him? I guess all three of our minds were in sync for a moment because we suddenly got an idea.

"Elyon!" we shouted together. My team stared at us.

"I've always like the name Elyon," Koko said.

"It's a girl's name," Sakura commented.

"So?" the newly named Elyon responded. "I'm met a bunch of girls with guy names. Hell, a guy can be named Tori. What's wrong with Elyon?"

"There's nothing wrong with your name, Lonny," I said to him, earning a questioning look from everyone. "What? Elyon, Lonny. Easy nickname." Lonny shook his head.

"I like it, anyway," he said. Koko smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lonny," she said.

"You guys are goofy," Lonny quipped. I stood up and stretched.

"Time to go, guys," I told them. Koko popped her back as she stretched. Lonny yawned.

"I can't wait to meet Tsunade in person," Lonny said.

"Tsunade is the Godaime, right?" Koko questioned as I rolled the eggs into the jacket again.

"Yep," Lonny responded as grabbed my pack and tossed me my shirt.

"Oh, so that means that Takato is her alternate, huh?" she said, standing up. I was surprised to find that she was just a little off my height. I wonder if she was short during her academy years, too.

"Takato?" I questioned as we began to head out.

"Yep, Takato. He's devilishly gorgeous, even though he's way older than me." She was quiet for a moment before saying, "Do you have toad sage, too? Mine is a silver haired vixen by the name of Jiyu. She like fifty something and she only looks to be in her early thirties. She's the writer of the Icha Icha Paradise and the biggest pervert in the world. She even admits it." Oh yeah. That was definitely Jiraiya's opposite.

"Yeah, but ours looks his age," I commented.

"He calls himself a super pervert," Lonny added as we continued to walk down through the forest. It wouldn't take us long to get to the village from this distance. Surprisingly enough, it was only noon. I had a long afternoon ahead of me.

* * *

"Koko, do you have any pictures of your friends and teachers?" I asked her as she walked between Naruto and I. She reached into the bag on her hip and pulled out a little fold-up photo album. She opened it. The first picture was one of Koko standing in front, giving the thumb's up.

"Look at Sasuke," Naruto said pointing to the look-alike-girl. She had shoulder length dark blue almost black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black tank top with a sleeveless blue shirt with a high-collar that was shorter than her black tank. She wore a white sailor skirt. On her arms were white fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Around her neck was a black choker.

"Damn," I said. "This is Tori?" Koko glared at me, but nodded. "She's sexy, but she has nothing on you." Koko smirked.

"Seriously," Naruto responded. "We're gonna be the sexiest people in Konoha!" Koko laughed before linking her arms with ours, walking in between us.

"See him?" she said, pointing to the pink haired guy behind her and to the left. "That's Sasume. I used to crush on him, but he's a bastard. All he thinks about it Tori. He doesn't care about anyone else but himself and Tori. It pisses me off."

Sasume had long pink hair tied back in a low ponytail. He wore a pinkish orange vest zipped all the way up and a pair of plain blue jeans. He had armbands on which went from his wrists to his elbows.

"Not bad," Naruto said. "He doesn't look like someone I would like, though. If I met him, I'd probably fight him." Koko snorted.

"He was really weak," Koko said. "He could only pull off a couple simple genjutsus. He really sucked at ninjutsus, and do not get me started on taijutsu. He just sucked. Period!"

"So you're calling Sakura weak?" Naruto questioned.

"If the shoe fits," Koko responded, swinging her hips to with each word. Sasuke snorted, trying not to laugh. Sakura didn't find anything funny, though.

"I am not weak!" she snapped, glaring at Koko. Koko walked right up to her face. Can you say cat fight?

"You're not stronger than me," she retorted. Yep, there was definitely going to be a cat fight.

"Cut it out, you two," Kakashi said to them, getting in between them. "We do not need any unwanted injuries. Got it?" Koko growled, but she backed off.

"I got it," she said, before returning to standing in between Naruto and I. "Hold onto me. I might go berserk." We gladly gripped her arms. We were going to hold her down, even if it killed up.

Sakura glared at her before turning back to walk ahead of us. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her shoulder, a precaution as to not keep her from going back and attacking Koko, which was an unlikely possibility. Koko would break her in half. Koko seemed to realize that as well, because she smiled.

* * *

I was still pissed about what had just occurred with Sakura, but I shoved her into the back of my mind. Right now I should concentrate on figuring out the best ways of raising dragons pups. This was going to be difficult because they were dragons, and we were humans, or close enough anyway. How were we going to raise two dragons?

"Naruto, have you given any thought about how we're going to raise the dragons?" I asked him. Naruto glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and chuckled.

"Of course I've thought about it," he responded. "I wouldn't be a very good father if I didn't. My apartment is too small for us five, so I was thinking about the fact that since tomorrow is my nineteenth birthday, Tsunade will be able to execute my father's will. I will most likely gain access to the Namikaze estate as well as to the money my father left me."

"The council is not going to like that," Lonny said. "They are going to do everything in their power to make sure Naruto doesn't gain access to Minato's things, even if that means burning the place down."

"They'll do anything to prove that I am not his son as well," Naruto stated. "It's going to be difficult, but we'll get through it."

"What about keeping them hidden?" I questioned. "Keeping us hidden? The village and council would go berserk if they found out that there was more than one Naruto. They'd try to kill us. If they find out about the dragons, they'll kill them."

"Then we will kill the villagers," Naruto responded. The coldness in his voice told me that he had already thought about this. Kill his hatchlings, he would destroy this place with his bare hands. Lonny and I would help him.

"The Namikaze estate is huge," Lonny pointed out. "We'd be able to hide in one of the many houses on the estate."

"What about Sasuke and Sakura?" I questioned, even though I found it seriously hard to spit out her name. "They both have items from that woman. They'll need to remain near us at all times."

"We need allies," Lonny pointed out.

"Anko, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya are obviously on our side," Naruto said.

"Why Anko?" I questioned. Naruto smirked.

"Let's just say that we have a long history together," he responded. I shook my head. Great. They had most likely had sex together.

"What about feeding them?" I questioned.

"They can eat human food, but they'll need something raw for their first few weeks," Lonny responded. "Desirae told me that." I sighed.

"How long will it take them to reach full growth?" Lonny continued.

"After a few months, they will be old enough to take on a human form," I told him. "They'll look like normal human kids. Only with wings."

"The wings can be hidden, though," Naruto said.

"What about if they get tired of being in their human forms?" Lonny questioned.

"You guys know Izaki, right?" Lonny nodded his head. I had no idea who he was talking about. Naruto chuckled. "You must have missed out, then. Izaki is my adopted mother. She took care of me as a child, training me to protect myself." I did miss out on something. Wait. No I didn't.

"Is Izaki a dark angel?" I questioned. Naruto looked at me, confused slightly.

"No," he said slowly. "Izaki is a fox demon."

"I had a man named Dark take care of me. He was a dark angel." Recognition passed over Naruto's face.

"Dark is Izaki's husband. He loved to jumped portals sometimes. Wow, you actually know him? I've never met him before, but that's beside the point. Anyway, I could take the dragons over to Izaki's house when they were tired of being humanoid. Problem solved." I snorted. He fixed that problem easily. Now we just had to deal with Tsunade. Great. If she was like Takato, I should ask her to play me a hand of poker over the decision. I would easily win.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay," Tsunade said exasperated. "I think I understand what's happening, but I'm really confused right now, and that's nearly impossible to do. So let's try this again. One more time." I laughed silently to myself, but it didn't go unnoticed. "I really am trying to follow you on this entire story. Give me a break. I just woke up." I shook my head. "Now give it to me again."

"When I got to my area of the forest, I found a dragonness who was almost dead and a girl who was dead," I said, retelling my experience. "When I went to check on her, she scared the mess out of me by suddenly grabbing my wrist."

"She then asked him to take care of her eggs before she kissed him and turned into a pile of dirt," Lonny said calmly. I caught his jaw with a right hook.

"Respect the dead!" I snapped. I heard him groan while he laid on the floor. Koko had her hands over her face as she tried hard not to laugh. Tsunade sighed.

"Then what happened?" she questioned. I turned my attention back to her.

"Sasuke came from his spot hiding behind the tree the blue-blooded girl was in," I continued. Suddenly, I remembered something. "Sasuke, what exactly happened to the girl? I mean, a proper burial would have taken an hour or two to finish. You guys were back in five minutes." Sasuke and Sakura glanced between each other.

"Um, well, you see," Sakura stuttered.

"The chick came back to life and disappeared," Sasuke said quickly. This didn't sit well with everyone.

"She came back to life?" Koko questioned, more interested than suspicious.

"Yeah. When we got near the edge of the river, she got a little wet from the spray, and she suddenly woke up before jumping into the river and disappearing." Lonny, Koko, and I glanced shared a knowing glance. Could it be?

"Um, what exactly did she look like?" Koko questioned.

"She had long watery blue hair, tanned skin, and watery blue eyes," I told her. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"She was a water angel," Koko remarked. "If a water angel is injured or loses its life, all it needs is a touch of water within a three day time span, and it will be revived. No wonder your girl came back from the dead when a spray of water hit her."

"If she's a water angel, we might have a problem, though," Lonny said.

"A water angel is a rare and valuable creature," I said. "We have to find her before she's killed by something or someone."

"Why would someone want to kill her?" Sasuke questioned.

"Elemental angels are not liked in the Angel Realm," Koko responded. She sighed. "She probably ran from her home realm to the Dragon Realm and was taken in by Desirae."

"Desirae?" Tsunade questioned.

"That's our dragon mistress," I told her. "If Desirae took her in, then maybe that's why she was here with her. Desirae would have had her take her eggs and run while she was defending them from Orochimaru. A Sound nin probably attacked her to stop her from getting away, and she crawled under the tree to hide the eggs."

"Poor girl," Sakura commented. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, could you please continue your report," she said. I nodded.

"Um, after Sasuke grabbed the girl, and I took the eggs from where she had buried them in the ground, Kakashi and Sakura came. I passed out a little afterwards," I told her.

"We spent two days waiting for him to wake up," Sasuke said. "Sakura wouldn't let us move him." Tsunade nodded.

"Didn't want to disturb his transformation," Sakura said.

"Good," Tsunade responded. "So then Naruto wakes up, passes out the items the woman gave him, and gains two look-a-likes. Right?" We nodded. She sighed. "Okay, obviously you're not going to give up those eggs without a fight, but really, Naruto, are you really going to be able to take care of the dragons when they're hatched? How are you going to keep them secret? Where are you going to live? How will you feed them? What about when they get older and bigger? How will you care for them then? So many issues to take care of. You're too young. This is too big of a situation!"

"You think that when I promised Desirae that I would take care of her children that I wasn't thinking about all of those questions and more?" I questioned her. "I thought about all of that. I thought about how hard it would be to care for them as dragons. I thought about how difficult it would be to keep them secret. I thought about every question you just asked me. I knew and I know that it's going to be difficult taking care of them, but I'm up to the task, and no one, I mean **no one**, is going to take my eggs away from me." Just thinking about someone trying to take them from me was enough to make me want to kill someone. Tsunade seemed to understand that.

"But Naruto, where are you going to stay that can't be reached from anyone else?" she questioned me. I smirked.

"Tsunade, you know who my parents are, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "You also know that my father had a nice size estate up on the Hokage Mountain hidden deep inside the forest."

"Yes," she said.

"You also know that my dad has a will that should be executed tomorrow," I continued. "Think we can push that up by a day?" She seemed to catch my drift.

"You have thought this through, but what about food for the dragons?" she questioned as she opened her drawer and pulled a scroll from it.

"They'll eat raw meat for a few weeks before they gain a human form," I told her. "Desirae told us." Tsunade bit her lip.

"But what about their natural instincts to be free and take to the sky? What will you do then?" she questioned. Koko, Lonny, and I shared a glance.

"Two well trained Creators at your service," we said, bowing.

"Creating portals comes natural to us," Lonny said.

"Like blinking and breathing," Koko added.

"We just open a portal and take them to another realm so that they can stretch their wings," I told her. I smirked and tapped my right temple. "I'm not one who doesn't completely think things through. I may rush into things, but when it comes to stuff like this, I think. I think hard." Tsunade sat back in her chair and sighed.

"If the counsel found out about this, they'd have stroke," she mumbled before smirking. "Hopefully. But Naruto, you have to keep the dragons a secret. If the counsel ever does find out about it, they'll kill them. Not only that, but they could kill you for housing two demons."

"I know that, but if they come after me, I know that I will have allies," I told her. She shook her head, smirking.

"Of course," she said. "Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, and of course, me. Yes, you do have allies. They'd fight for you and the dragons."

"Don't forget Anko," Lonny told her. She laughed.

"Of course, Anko! Who could forget her? Not only that, but Shizune, too. You have a lot of people ready to fight for you, Naruto. But that doesn't change the fact that these eggs need to be kept a secret."

"Okay, just execute the will," I told her. She glared at me before unrolling the scroll.

"'I, Minato Namikaze, under mind body and soul, blah blah blah," she said skimming through the will.

"That's really rude, Tsunade-sama," Sakura said.

"Ah, here we go," Tsunade said, ignoring the girl. "'To my son, Tatsuki Namikaze -'"

"Tatsuki?" Sakura questioned. I laughed shyly.

"My mom, Kushina Uzumaki, loved the name Tatsuki. So my dad named me that," I responded. "But in order to keep me safe, my dad changed it later."

"Did you say Namikaze?" Sasuke questioned. "Isn't that the Fourth?" Once again, I laughed shyly.

"Yeah," I said. "My dad was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." Sasuke and Sakura stared a me in disbelief. Couldn't blame them, though. I was surprised when I found out, too.

"My mom was the Fourth," Koko said. "Miyako Namikaze. My dad was Keihiro Uzumaki." I rolled my eyes.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," I said sarcastically.

"How could you be?" Lonny remarked. "What did they look like?"

Koko pointed to herself. "I look like mom, only my hair is shorter. She had her hair done sort of like Tsunade-sama's. My dad had sharp red hair that was cropped up to where mine is, if not shorter."

"Vice versa," I mumbled under my breathe. She caught it, anyway. "Please, do continue, Tsunade-sama."

"'To my son, Tatsuki Namikaze, I leave behind my entire wealth as well as deed to the Namikaze Estate. I also leave you everything that is in the house, including scrolls, books, and weapons. Please take care of what is left. By now the clan has been decimated to only you. Bring our clan back from the dead. Only you can.'"

Lonny sucked his teeth. "Sexy," he mumbled.

"How the hell is that sexy?" I questioned.

"You'll have to get a harem," he explained.

"Did you forget that you were also apart of this family?" I asked him.

"No where in that will was my name ever mentioned."

"Doesn't matter. I am not rebuilding a clan by myself."

"You can pull it off. Sasuke has to do the same."

"Sasuke has hundreds of fangirls who would love to be his baby mama. I'm on my own."

"No you're not. You've got Koko." I froze.

"WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Koko and I shouted simultaneously. Lonny snorted.

"You would definitely be fucking yourself then, huh?" My fist made contact with his head for the second time that day. Dumbass.

"Let me get at him!" Koko shouted. "I'm gonna make you fuck yourself. That may sound impossible now, but trust me. After I get finished with you, you're gonna wish I never existed." As tempted as I was to let Koko go and show us all that it is possible to screw ourselves, I didn't feel like having another girl in the family.

"Calm down, you two," Tsunade snapped. She poked at the bundle that was on her desk. "Are these the eggs?" I nodded. "Can I see them please?" I complied and unwrapped the two giant eggs. Tsunade stared in awe at them, but did not touch. Would you touch a hen's egg when she was around? Not if you want to keep your eye you wouldn't. So she didn't even make a move to grab or touch one.

"Pretty, aren't they?" I commented.

"It would be a shame for them to hatch," she whispered. "Such pretty shells. They are probably worth a fortune. When they hatch, keep the shells. I think I can get Shizune to repair them like new. Are they as heavy as they look?" I picked up the gold egg. It was pretty heavy. Scratch that. It was really heavy. Way too heavy to be anything more than a dragon egg.

"You wanna hold it?" I asked her. She stared at me, shocked by the sudden offer. I could understand. On the way over here, I had made Sasuke's face meet a tree more than once just for breathing on it. I was offering for her to not only touch the egg, but to also hold it. I'm surprised at myself, too.

"Are you serious?" she questioned. I held the pretty egg out for her to grab. Hesitantly, she took the egg in both hands. She almost dropped it, surprised by its weight, but she held it steady at last, marveling at its beauty, size, and texture. "This egg could be worth a fortune. If only the little baby dragon didn't have to hatch from it, ya know. I wish there were some other way for it to hatch from the egg without breaking it."

"I know, but they have to break it to get out," I told her. She stared at the egg for a moment longer before handing it back to me. I took it and put it back on my jacket.

"Okay," she said. "This is a new mission. All of you, including Kakashi, are to take up residence at the Namikaze estates. You are to care for dragons and protect them while simultaneously keeping them from being found out. This mission is on-going. You will continue to do side mission while you're at it, but this is your main objective. No one is to find out about them."

"Not even the other nin?" Sasuke questioned. "Some of them are really nosey." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of them," she said. "Anyway, you'll get a monthly allowance to take care of them. If anything happens, call me. You got it?"

"Hai!" we responded.

"Then get out of my office!" she snapped teasingly. "I want you moved out and into the estate by tomorrow morning."

"Hai!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry up, Lonny!" Naruto shouted at me as I tried to lift a really heavy box of junk from his closet and move it to the living room. "Put a little chakra into it, man!" I glared at him.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I snapped. "What the hell is in this box?" My arms gave out, and I ended up dropping the box on the floor. It landed with such a hard thud that I thought it would break through the floor and land on the neighbors below us. I dropped to the floor, exhausted from trying to lift the damn box. What was in it?

Naruto set down the box he had been moving and walked over the heavy box I had been trying to move. I looked up at him when he started to laugh nervously. "What the hell did you do?" I questioned.

"I, um, I forgot that I put all of my dumbbells and weights in this box," he told me. I stared at him incredulously.

"How is it that the damn box didn't break?" He shook his head.

"You're supposed to be my conscience," he mumbled. "Yet, you're swearing." I reached into the box and pulled out a five pound weight before I chugged it at him. He caught it and tossed it back in. "Nice try."

"Screw you." He shrugged and went back into the kitchen to get another box. I began to unload most of the dumbbells but kept the weights in the box. No point and taking them all out. Anyway, he came back with the box, and we loaded the dumbbells into the box and moved the last of the boxes into the living room.

By now, the apartment was fairly empty except for some furniture we weren't going to be needing. We had scrubbed the place from top to bottom. Naruto had said that it looked a lot better than it did when he had moved in. For all I knew, it probably did.

"Koko, are the eggs alright?" Naruto called. Koko had taken up a temporary residence in his bedroom, watching the eggs.

We heard shuffling before hearing something get knocked over. "Koko, are you alright?" I called.

"No! The eggs are hatching!" she shouted back. Naruto and I didn't think twice before we rushed towards the back. I ran into the door frame and was shoved harder into it by Naruto running into me. It hurt like a bitch, but I was too excited and nervous to care. On the bed, Koko had laid out a towel and had set the eggs on it. The gold egg was wiggling around on the bed. I had to catch it before it rolled off.

"Lonny, go get the bottles of milk from the fridge," Naruto ordered. I mumbled something before getting up and grabbing the bottles from the refrigerator.

I heard the sound of something cracking when I entered the room again. The gold egg had a crack down the center. I dropped to the my knees beside the bed. We all became quiet as the crack became wider and more little cracks began to stream from it. The little dragon was pressing against the shell, struggling against the inner skin to get out. Finally, a tiny gold scaled head poked a hole out of the gold shell. Using its claw, the little serpent like dragon slowly forced a larger hole as to get out of the shell. It crooned loudly and cried out. Naruto ran out of the room and returned with two towels. Koko grabbed one and gathered up the little dragon and began to softly rub off the embryonic fluid from the egg.

The silver egg began to jump about on the bed with enthusiasm. I caught in midair before it crashed onto the floor. I seemed to be doing a lot of catching today. I gently set it back down on the bed just to have to catch in midair again. A crack ran down the center of the egg. I chuckled to myself. It had to be just like its sibling, huh? It didn't seem to do things slowly, though. I was surprised by the force it put into slamming its head against shell. It took it two tries to ram its head through. It was pretty strong for just born. I was impressed. It opened its mouth and cried out. I laughed.

"A loud one huh?" I asked it. The little dragon looked up at me with its silver eyes before breaking out of the shell fully.

"Aw," Koko sang as I patted the dragon dry. "He's so cute."

"How do you know it's a he?" I questioned her. The little silver dragon crooned out of protest. I had stopped drying him.

"Can't you tell?" Naruto questioned me. Truthfully, something was softly telling me in my mind that he was a he, but I had never really paid much attention to whatever it was that was telling me. So, in response, I shrugged.

"I sorta can, but the part of me that is telling me he's a he isn't very convincing," I responded. The dragon cried out in protest again. This time, he wanted food. "My you're a loud one!" I told him. "Fine. I'll give you milk." I grabbed a bottle and as soon as it reached the dragon's mouth, he bit onto it hard and began to suckle it. I rolled my eyes. Greedy.

"Um, guys," Koko began, alerting us to something important, "I just remembered something from when I was in the Dragon Realm. I, uh, came across a dying dragoness, and she told me to take care of her eggs. So, I took them from her nest and stuffed them into my pack."

"Okay?" I said, trying to get her to spill it out already. She glanced over at her pack/

"Um, they're still in my pack," she blurted out. Naruto and I shared a glance.

"Koko, give me the eggs," Naruto told her. Koko nodded and grabbed her pack from the floor. Upon opening it, she pulled out several books and scrolls before pulling out a bundle of clothing. She set it on the bed and began to unwrap it. I was shocked at what was in the bundle. Three other dragon eggs lay before us on top of her clothes. One was an unblemished white. Its twin was true-black in color. The third was what caught my eye completely.

"No way," I whispered as I reached forward and picked it up. It was gold in color, just like the female dragon's shell was. How did I know it was a she? Forget it. Anyway, the egg was gold in color, but it was streaked with deep red. "Beautiful," I whispered. I ran my fingers down the jagged red streaks. "Hi, young one. You're not here yet, but hatch soon. I want to see exactly what you look like." Naruto chuckled.

"A dragon is known to bond with another even before they are hatched," he said. "I think you've bonded with that one."

"Jut like you have with the gold one?" I questioned. The girl crooned softly in Naruto's arms. He smiled down at her.

"I suppose so," he whispered.

The silver dragon in my arms cried out again, having finished his bottle. "You are a loud one!" I shouted. Koko laughed before grabbing the little dragon from me.

"I like loud!" she teased before feeding the little dragon a second bottle. It seems like Koko has found her bonded.

"Hey, do you think we should call the others?" Naruto questioned. Koko nodded. I repeated the action. It would be the smart choice to call them and all. Sakura would most likely get upset if we didn't. I didn't feel like hearing her mouth and neither did Koko. In the end, Naruto ended up being the one to call them.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. By this time, the dragons were curled up on a blanket in the middle of the bed. I still held the gold and vermilion in my hands, willing it to hatch now, but it remained dormant. I guess little Krys was going to make me wait. Yeah. I named her Krys. She likes the name. I've always liked that name, too.

Still seated on the floor leaning on the bed, I watched as Naruto guided Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi into his room. Koko had long since gotten into the bed with the dragons and fallen asleep. If I didn't want this egg to hatch so badly, I'd be asleep, too.

"Wow," Sakura whispered when she first saw them. "They're so cute." She walked over to the bed and dropped to her knees to get a better look. "They're perfect." I glanced down at Krys's egg. Would you please hatch? I want to see you for myself.

As Sasuke and Kakashi entered the room, I went into a state of shock. Krys's egg had twitched slightly. Was she hatching? The egg moved again in my hand. I turned to Naruto.

"Bro, we have one more," I whispered. He shook his head.

"Three more," he responded, nodding his head towards the white and black eggs. They were moving, too." I glanced over at them to find that he spoke the truth. The black and white eggs were both shaking, the little dragons inside trying to break free.

"Are those the dragons?" Kakashi said standing over the bed. Naruto nodded. I wasn't quite listening. Krys's egg was rocking back and forth in my hands.

"You guys wanna see one hatch?" I asked them still watching Krys's egg. Sakura glanced up at me before looking at the egg.

"I thought there were only two," she said.

"Koko had found three while see was in the Dragon Realm," I whispered. "Look." They crowded around as Krys's egg continued to rock back and forth in my hands. Finally, a long jagged crack began to run down the center of the egg. I watched as the front of the egg bulged forward as she pushed against the membrane keeping the egg together. She pushed a couple more times before breaking a hole in the egg with her head. With her claws, she made the hole large and finally burst fully from the egg. I had to catch her because when she crawled out, she almost fell from hands.

"Wow," Sakura said. "It's the same color as the egg." Krys glanced around at everyone before look up at me and crooning. I chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you, too," I told her. She crooned in response. I grabbed a towel from the floor and began to pat her dry just as the white and black dragons burst from their eggs. Naruto reached them before the others could figure out what was going on.

"Hi there, little ones," Naruto said as he took another bottle and fed each of them. "My name is Naruto. What's yours?" Somehow, someway, I heard a tiny voice in my head.

'Royal.'

'Noble.'

I froze. So did Naruto. I even think Koko woke up. Either way, all three of us just sat there for a moment before turning towards the black and white dragons. The white one was looking directly at Naruto while the black one was watching us. Somehow, that one was giving off this seriously snobby aura.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Naruto, still staring at the dragons. He nodded. "Did you, Koko?"

"Why do you think I woke up?" she snapped. "What was that?" She leaned forward towards the dragons. "Was that you?"

'Maybe,' was the reply that echoed through our minds. No. Way.

"They're telepaths!"


End file.
